Em's bad day
by emo-licious14
Summary: Emma goes to school and who does she find lying unconscious on the floor? READ AND FIND OUT... DUH:)
1. Default Chapter

Emma was sitting on her bed getting ready to go to school. As she was walking out the door she heard the phone ring. Since she was the only one home she answered it. "Hello?" Emma said in a rush. "Emma, I'm real sick... do you think that you could stop by my house with all my homework, I might be out of school for a couple days," Manny said in a low, grim voice. "Only if you stop trying to ruin people's relationships Manny." "Em, I told you! Craig came to me, so what if I broke him and ash up? It was going to happen sooner or later!" "Manny, I have to go to school," Emma sighed, "Yes I will bring you your homework. Bye" "Thank you so much Em!!!"  
  
Emma was walking to school when Jay drove by. He started cursing at her and started to drive off again. Of course this didn't bother her because she new Jay didn't like her for "ratting" him and all of his little gangster friends out to Mr.Radich.  
When she arrived at school Toby and Kendra came up to her holding hands. "I thought you guys didn't have 'Physical contact' like that?" Emma said. "We thought it over and decided we just wouldn't make-out or have sex, because we think both of those things should be saved for when your older." "Good for you guys... I'm glad!!!!"  
Emma started walking to Mr. Simpson's room when she found him lying there still and paralyzed on the floor. "MR. SIMPSON!"  
Emma got his cell phone off of his desk and called 911. "What's your situation?" Said a calm dispatcher. "My teach- err dads lying on the floor of room 154 of Degrassi community school! Please help me!" "An ambulance is on it's way hunny."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED AFTER 5 REVIEWS!!!!(hope u liked it, its my first one!!!!) 


	2. Later

As the ambulance arrived Emma was having a fit. "WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SOO LONG?" Emma was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Miss it took us 5 minutes!" The anxious ambulance driver said in a calm voice. "We need 5 doses of glycerin, NOW!" The ambulance assistant said.  
They declared Mr. Simpson in a serious state of unconsciousness. Emma immediately called her mom and told her to get to the hospital asap. Emma was sitting in the hospital waiting room waiting for Mr. S to wake up as Paige walked in with a bouquet of flowers. "Emma what are you doing here, I didn't know you were Terrie's friend." "Im not. Mr. Simpson is in a coma." Paige headed for Mr. Simpson's door as Emma quickly interrupted, "There's no use... he wont wake up." Said Emma almost in tears. "I was just getting used to calling him dad too." Emma said under her breath. "Well im going to go visit Terrie, your welcome to come hun, err even though you guys weren't friends but I could use the company." "I'm going to stay here until Snake wakes up, you go ahead though Terrie probably needs the company." "Bye Em, I hope Mr. S is ok."  
Emma's mom walked out into the waiting room. They were sitting there not speaking to each other for about 15 minutes when her mom said, "They don't think he's going to wake up until a long time Em." Emma gave her mom a hug as they both started to cry there eyes out. Emma left her mom alone at the hospital and headed over to Chris' house. Knock Knock Chris' mom answered the door to find Emma sitting on their porch crying. "I will get Chris for you dear." Chris' mom said in a quite yet comforting voice. Chris walked outside and said, "Em, I heard what happened to your dad. I'm sorry." He gave her a big hug and asked her if she wanted to stay the night in their guest room. She said yeah and headed inside. "Want to watch tv Em?" "ok." Emma said in a voice strangled by the cold that filled her lungs. Chris turned the tv on to watch Daria, it's the one where she got her belly button pierced. They watched tv and didn't speak all night, while so Chris put his hand over Emma's and started to move his face towards her but unfortunately she turned away. "CHRIS!! Im going to go home, ok? I'm not mad at you I'm just sad right now, please understand!!" Emma yelled as she was running out the door.  
When she got to her house she found Toby on her porch and yelled for him to go away as she slammed the door in his face. "Kendra and I broke up but I guess you have bigger problems." Toby said to himself as id Em was listening.  
  
SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN EMMAS HOUSE, OR WHO HAPPENS IN EMMAS HOUSE!!!!!!! To be continued again!!! 


End file.
